


Is This a Date?

by KimchilovingGenie



Series: Fransweek 2019 [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fransweek, bad grammar, i can't tag properly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 08:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchilovingGenie/pseuds/KimchilovingGenie
Summary: I am so late with this but here:Frans Week day 1Prompt: Dating Start!





	Is This a Date?

**Author's Note:**

> Two idiots being not having trouble realizing that they are, indeed, on a date.

He had asked her out as a way to calm her down after the incident. She had been distraught and he decided that maybe he could ask her out on a date as a joke and that it would be like one of the hangouts that they used to have. That it would be calming experience.

So why was he so nervous? Why did he feel so uncertain about everything. Suddenly, he didn't know what to wear. Suddenly, he couldn't tell if what he was doing was a mistake or not. But he couldn't back out now. It was to late for that. He was already on his way to Grillby's. The only thing he could was calm down and ignore his panicked soul. 

* * *

 

Frisk knew that Sans probably asked her out as a joke and a way to calm her down. She knew that he didn't mean it in that way. This was not a date. She didn't need to worry if she looked good or if the colour of her clothes looked good on her. It didn't matter. It didn't matter at all. 

Frisk kept telling herself this as she walked to Grillby’s. But in the end she did end up wearing one of her dresses. She knew that what she was doing was dumb and unnecessary. Why would Sans like someone who had put him through so much. So it really didn’t matter if she looked cute in her dress or not. But she hoped that she did.

The dress in question was actually something that her mom, Toriel, had made her for her 18th birthday present. It was a made out of a dark blue material and had a wide strip of magenta fabric sewed on to the waist of the dress. It was a pretty simple dress but it was comfortable and Toriel had been very happy when Frisk had worn it. She wondered if Sans would have the same reaction.

* * *

He had come a bit to early and had been sitting at one of the tables close to the bar for five minutes. If he had to wait a minute longer he would probably go crazy and scratch a hole through his skull. He needed to relax and calm down. After all, this didn’t matter. Frisk didn’t see him that way. So he needed to gather himself before Frisk arrived or he would have a bad time.

But then that plan backfired on him since the thought that maybe he should have picked Frisk up came to his mind. What if she got attacked on the way to Grillby’s. They had agreed to meet up at Grillby’s but maybe he should’ve suggested to come and pick her up. No that would be to much like a date. This wasn’t a date. It’s not a date. It’s not a date. It’s-  
Sans heard the ring that told Grillby that a customer arrived and he quickly turned to the door. The moment he saw Frisk he decided that he wouldn't be against it if it were a date. But he also found himself feeling ashamed. 

Frisk had come dressed in a pretty dress while he hadn't even worn actual shoes. He was still in his pink slippers. But the sight of Frisk in the dress that Toriel had made for her gave him the motivation to keep going.  

He stood up and walked tot he door to greet Frisk.

* * *

 

She should have worn her usual sweater and jeans. Why did she over think this. Sans had come in his usual clothes. Now you just look like a fool for thinking that this was in anyway a date. But Frisk didn't let this get to her. So what if this wasn't a date? She could still enjoy it! She was determined to dhow Sans that everything was okay and that his support was appreciated.

 She smiled at Sans when he greeted her. He had walked up to her and...offered her his hand. She was caught of guard by this action, but she didn't let it show. She put her hand into his. She couldn't help but notice the way that his hand felt. The feeling of his cold smooth bones was kind of soothing. She didn't she how Sans' face had a light blue tone to it.

* * *

 

The feeling of her warm delicate hand in his was one that he would probably never forget. This gave him even more reason to make this into a date. But how was he supposed to tell her that this was in fact a date. He definitely didn't look like he was here for a date. Then he had a idea.

As he led Frisk to their table Sans focused on trying to sense what she was feeling. He concentrated on her soul and he felt two emotions happiness and...disappointment. Why would she feel disappointed? Maybe...

When they arrived at their table he asked Frisk what she wanted and she just asked for a cheese burger. He went to the bar to order. This gave him the time to start doubting his plan. what if she took it the wrong way? What if she thought that he was trying to take advantage of her? No, he wouldn't give up, not this time. After he ordered their burgers he went back to the table and sat down across form Frisk. 

"hey, kid do you know what a cupid mixed with a gas pedal would say?"

"What?" Frisk asked thinking it was just another one of his bad jokes.

" _dating start!"_

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think of this. Also I welcome criticism, as long as it's constructive.


End file.
